Harry Potter and the Dispirited Soul
by gygbrown
Summary: Twenty-one years after the fall of Tom Riddle, Harry Potter finds himself back at Hogwarts as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. However, his nervousness over his teaching abilities is not the only thing bothering his conscious as a nearly sleepless, nightmare riddled Harry finds himself entering into the dark realms of his soul that are beyond that of his class.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

and the Dispirited Soul

by

Gaetano Brown

Copyright © 2015 Gaetano Brown

DEDICATION

This story is dedicated to J.K. Rowling and the millions of fans who have supported this franchise, both the books and the movies

 **Prologue**

For those who dream, want to remain in that dream. The dream where all evil is banished and the good triumphant. What if you were to live that dream? Would you honestly believe at that point that it would last forever? Even if someone of whom you trusted promised you that it did, would you still believe it?

 **Chapter I:**

 **Twenty-One Years Later**

"It will all be okay," he said to himself. And he had been saying it to himself for what seemed like an eternity. His mind as conflicted as ever.

At two in the morning, he sat next to his rain drenched window in his home in Godric's Hollow. The rain came down at unrelenting speeds, hitting the window with great force, almost sounding as if it would break it.

He stared out the window and stared hard through the rain to look down the street. Down the street sat his parents old home…his old home. Long destroyed and beyond repair due to the dark magic issued out by his once powerful nemesis, Tom Riddle. Dark magic, which killed his parents.

Though, this is not why he wasn't able to sleep. In his mind, he felt ashamed. He thought that he, of all people, should have been long passed the point of sleepless night. No longer in the shadow of Riddle, he should have been spending the rest of his life in bliss.

He didn't know how to explain himself and his feelings to anyone else over the past few months. Everyone was leading their lives in happiness. He was the only one who felt that he could not express his own depression, as his problems tended to resonate through everyone in his world; a world that was content in its current state.

He sat in the dark, not daring to turn on any lights, in fear that he would wake his resting family. His only form of light came from the street lamps, which vaguely shone through the window. He rested in a large red arm chair, which despite being physically comfortable, did not seem to comfort his feelings.

"Can't sleep again," a voice appeared behind him, startling him in the silence. His wife Ginny stood behind. A great look of concern was noticeable, despite the darkness.

"No," Harry said in a whisper. "No big deal, everyone has trouble sleeping every now and then."

Ginny got closer to him and sat on the window sill next him. "That's true, but is for four months normal?" Ginny asked, catching Harry off guard with her knowledge of his struggles.

He had tried to hide it from her since the beginning. Leaving bed as quietly as he could and returning to bed just before she woke up. He now felt foolish for never attempting to confide in her but felt at the time that it was best not to.

"What's that matter? You haven't been like this in a long time?" She asked.

"I don't know," he replied dishonestly.

"I see," Ginny said with a bit of displeasure in her voice. "When are you ever going to feel like telling me the truth?"

Harry looked at her, her looked screamed for an answer. He should have known better after all of these years.

"There's just been a lot on my mind," he said simply.

"Like what?" Ginny asked, not accepting his answer.

"Wondering if it's going to be a safe year at Hogwarts," Harry said, while true to a degree, it wasn't everything. He didn't feel like elaborating too much to her, in fear of how she would react.

"That's really what you're worried about?" Ginny asked incredulously. She then kneeled beside Harry. "Harry, you've never worried about this before, why worry about it now?"

Harry gave the smile to her. "I guess it is rather childish, isn't it?"

"I guess you're allowed to have your occasional fatherly worries every now and then," Ginny replied with a smile. "Especially with Lily starting this year. But you can't be this worried Harry, especially with her already being nervous over her first year." She then grabbed his hand.

Her warming touch always settled Harry's nerves, no matter his mood.

"Come to bed hon," she said, not giving him the choice and pulling him up by the hand and bringing him upstairs to their room.

While able to fall asleep relatively easy due to the comfort felt from Ginny, getting more than a few hours of sleep was impossible with three kids running about the house. All three woke up at seven in the morning on a Saturday, much to both Harry and Ginny's dismay.

Harry, now working as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, was already struggling during the weeks, let alone the weekends. He got up groggily out of bed, at the age of thirty-eight, the lack of sleep was making him feel like his old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore's age when he went to Hogwarts.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen when he finally was able to muster up the energy to stand. Harry and Ginny had moved Godric's Hollows shortly before the birth of the first son, James Sirius Potter, almost a month after Harry began working as an Auror. He and his lifelong friend, now brother in-law Ron Weasley built the house from scratch, designed to look like the house his parents had lived in before their deaths.

Their friend, now Ron's wife Hermione, objected to the idea, feeling that it would bring nothing but bad memories for Harry and cause him distress. Harry objected to this, and knew that while the house and his parents deaths were in vein, the also represented the first and only good year for a long while on earth. The house was his parents first home and the home they had intended to raise him in. With this being the main motivation, what was truly wrong with making it his home as well.

 _"Good Morning Dad."_ Three loud voice rang in his ear when he opened the door to the kitchen. Two of his children, thirteen year old Albus Severus Potter and eleven year-old Lily Luna Potter came in to hug him. His third and oldest child, 15 year-old James, sat at the table and gave a smile to his father. James had reached the age where hugging his father was not exactly the cool thing to do.

"Good morning," Harry said enthusiastically. This greeting always brought a smile to Harry's face.

Ginny walked up to Harry, wishing him a good morning as well. She gave him a big hug and kiss, warming him up in the cool morning air. "Do you want breakfast dear?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, please," Harry responded back with a smile. Harry was getting ready to sit at the table when a knock came at the front door.

Harry nor Ginny were used to visitors coming over to the house, especially so early in the morning. This led both of them to stare at each other in confusion.

"I'll get it," Harry said after a few seconds of silence. He walked to the door slowly and pulled peered through the peephole on the door. His heart jumped as he quickly unlocked and opened the door.

Standing of the other side of the door was their longtime friend, now Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom. Neville stood with a smile on his face. "Hey Harry!"

"Neville," Harry said excitedly. "To what do we owe the pleasure, come in."

Harry's excitement was such due to the rare moments they got see their old friend. Since he had been teaching at Hogwarts, he rarely left the castle, spending most of his time there.

Neville's appearance had changed a bit since their school days. He was thinner, losing a lot of his chubbiness, but had lost most of his hair. So much so, that he wound up cropping his hair completely bald. To compensate for the lack of hair on his head, he grew a large beard.

"Are you hungry, would you like something to eat?" Harry asked generously.

"Unfortunately, can't stay long," Neville replied but doing so happily. "Just have something to go over with you."

"Okay," Harry replied curiously. "Come into the kitchen, we'll talk there."

With that they walked into the kitchen, where James and Albus jumped up with excitement to see their Herbology teacher. Lily, while meeting Neville before, still did not know him well enough to warrant any such enthusiasm.

Ginny hugged Neville upon arrival. "Long time, no see," she said with a smile.

"It has been a long time," Neville said to both her and Harry. "I think the last time I saw you two, Albus was just starting at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded in agreement with this. He then gestured to Neville at one of the seats, letting him know that he may sit, which he obliged.

Harry sat down as well. "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods Neville?"

"Well, unfortunately business," he replied. He kept a smile on his face though. "As you know, the headmaster, Professor Lungdren, is looking for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after Professor Sheppard's retirement, and…"

"No," Harry said immediately, losing his smile.

"What?" Neville asked, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"Neville, no offense, but there is no way I'm going anywhere near that damn class," Harry said with a harsh tone.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted in dismay.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quickly, realizing he said that in front of the children.

"Harry, you don't understand," Neville said."

"And I don't want to," Harry said sternly.

Neville stared at the children, who looked utterly stunned at their father's attitude. "Maybe we should continue this out in the living room?" He said kindly.

Harry, while reluctant to continue, agreed and began walking out of the kitchen. They both took a seat at the couch.

"I wouldn't have come all this way Harry if we really didn't need the help," Neville said.

Harry shook his head, not out of disagreement but out of grief. "Neville, after everything that happened, there is no way you should let me teach that class. Besides, I wouldn't be that great of a teacher."

"Oh come on," Neville laughed. "Harry, you did a fantastic job teaching all of us in Dumbledore's Army."

"Yeah, but that's when we were kids as well," Harry said respectfully. "That was during a different time. The second I enter that class, those kids are going to want me to teach them everything about what it was like back then, and you know parents aren't going to like that."

"But that's the reason why Lungdren wants you," Neville said. "He feels that Defense Against the Dark Arts is not nearly as effective of a course as it once was and wants to change that and he feels that you're the perfect fit."

Thinking about this, Harry smiled awkwardly. "Dumbledore put him up to this, didn't he?"

While not answering, Neville gave a smile that screamed his affirmation. "And Snape played a role as well."

"Unbelievable," Harry said in shock. While Dumbledore's and Severus Snape's bodies might have been dead, they now lived almost spiritually in the portraits that sat in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Clearly, they corresponded on Harry's behalf without his knowing. Harry stood up and began pacing, he felt conflicted.

"Harry, we all feel that you are the best choice for the job," Neville said with an obvious sincere tone. "You're the only one who can teach the class that the headmaster want's taught."

Harry just stood near the window, appearing to look out but wasn't really doing so. What he was really doing was contemplating everything that he was being told. While all of it made sense and he should have been honored to take the job immediately, he still wondered.

"I don't know," he said in a whisper. "I still worry about the consequences that the school will face with me as teacher."

"There won't be, and Lungdren will make sure of that," Neville said. "You were one of the Auror's that helped get him appointed, you know what he can do."

Harry couldn't deny this. Lungdren was one of the most well respected wizards to come along since Dumbledore and Harry was one of the frontrunners in the fight to get him his current job. There had been many who doubted Lungdren's ability to handle a school the size of Hogwarts but Harry knew better.

As conflicting as it might have been, Harry understood the dilemma that Neville was in. He had been personally sent to try and convince Harry and knew that it wouldn't bold well for him if he came back empty handed. He also couldn't imagine what would become of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class with no teacher so close to the school year.

"Okay," he said finally. "I'll do it, but under one condition."

"Name it," Neville said, standing up in excitement.

"I have complete control over the class and I can teach what I feel is appropriate," Harry said sternly.

"You got it," Neville said quickly. "In fact, Dumbledore, Snape, and Lungdren knew you would say this and agreed to this before I was even sent out."

Harry smiled at this. He then held out his hand to Neville. "It will be a pleasure to teach at Hogwarts this year."

Neville shook Harry's hand. "We're glad to have you." Neville looked like a little boy who had just been introduced to his first candy store. He beamed with joy.

"I guess I should inform the Minister of my duties this year, they'll be expecting me back at work next week," Harry said.

"Oh don't worry," Neville said quickly as he walked to the door. "That's already been taken care of."

"Did Lungdren inform them already?" Harry asked curiously, looking a little stunned.

"No…" Neville said as he opened the door to leave. "…Ginny did." He gave a smile and then quickly closed the door as Harry gave a shocked expression.

He walked back into the Kitchen, where all of children still sat in silence as they ate breakfast. Ginny was now sitting with them.

"Ginny…"He said with a smirk on his face.

Ginny smirked as well. "I figured if I told you too soon, you wouldn't have taken the job. I figured you would need more persuasion."

"I actually wish you would have told me," Harry said but with a smile.

"You better get ready though, the year starts in a week," she said with a laugh.

 **Chapter II**

 **Returning Home**

Preparing for Hogwarts could not have been more nerve racking for Harry. News of his return to Hogwarts, which flooded the Daily Prophet. Over time, Harry had steadily forgotten about the fame he unfortunately endured as a child. Now, he felt that annoyance of it again. This brought a great feeling of worry that overwhelmed him.

He knew that though might have only been reading about this in the Daily Prophet now, that very first day at Platform 9 3/4's would be far different. He was now feeling uncomfortable with his decision. He hoped that his feelings would soon change.

Harry's only saving grace was that, besides the Ministry, nobody knew where he lived and weren't given the chance to find him. He knew this reaction would fade away in time but no matter when that was, it still wouldn't be soon enough in his mind.

The final week leading up to his day back at Hogwarts didn't go by slow enough. In fact, it felt as if it flew by like he used to on broom in Quidditch. Nonetheless, he packed his trunk and prepared for long year at the school he loved.

Ginny had helped him pack as his nerves made his packing speed rather slow. "You feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Harry lied. "I'll feel better once the year starts and I get into the groove of things."

"If you ever need me up there to keep you company, let me know," she said. "I'll find ways to calm your nerves." She then leaned over and kiss gently on the lips. "You'll be fine," she said.

While not totally abolishing his nervousness, it at least helped some. He figured if she had enough confidence in his abilities to teach, than he should have confidence as well.

"Are you sure you're okay for me being gone?" He asked. "You'll be all alone."

"Are you kidding?" Ginny asked amusingly. "I'll enjoy this rare time of pure silence in the home and I'll invite Hermione over to keep me company every now and then. Besides, I get to see you for the holidays anyway."

"I wish it were the holiday's now," Harry said honestly.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon enough," Ginny said. "And who knows, you might actually like your job and not wish so quickly for the holidays." With that said, she looked at the clock. "We should probably get going if we plan to make it to the station on time."

She walked out of the room, shouting for the kids that it was time to leave. Harry on the other hand sat on the bed for a couple more minutes while the kids ran downstairs. He tried to let as much of this sink in before actually leaving.

Soon enough, he found himself in the car and on their way to the Kings Cross Station. Harry sat in the passenger seat as Ginny drove them all. He stared out the window at the cars and people that passed by.

He couldn't believe it, the last few times he had driven to Kings Cross Station, he was only dropping his kids off to go to Hogwarts. He never though in his wildest dreams that he would getting back onto the Hogwarts Express himself.

Harry had considered travelling by Floo Network in order to make things easier but deep down, he wanted to take the Hogwarts Express. He felt a great deal of nostalgia with going that route and it brought one of very smiles he had over the last week leading up to this day.

He was almost in a trance the entire way there. He couldn't hear his children shouting in the background, nor Ginny yelling at them when they were too loud. They were all distant and mute. It even took him a while to register that Ginny was calling his name when they arrived. When he finally turned his head, he saw a big grin on her face.

"We're here love, let's go," she said.

Harry had wished he could return the smile but his nerves were keeping him from doing so. His stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels in his insides, twist it into a knot.

They walked across Kings Cross Station as always, leading them to platform 9 ¾. Every time they walked through the station, it was always full of people. Both Harry and Ginny got great feeling of Déjà vu each time they came into the station, remembering the many times they themselves had been there to go to Hogwarts.

When they reached the entrance to the platform, which was the large brick pillar, which sat between platforms nine and ten, Harry found himself coming to a complete stop. He stared at the platform as though it were an obstacle that he had to overcome. In a small sense, it was indeed an obstacle to him.

James and Albus had already gone through the platform. Undoubtedly, they were now on the other side waiting for their father to do the same. After a minute of standing there, he felt a small hand enclose around his. He looked down to see his youngest and first year Hogwarts student Lily standing beside him.

"Together," she said sweetly.

Harry looked back at Ginny, who actually had a teary-eyed smile on her face. He smiled as well.

"Okay," Harry said, smiling down at his daughter. He found himself running at the pillar with Lily. Instead of hitting it, they went through the pillar. Greeting them on the other side was not only his two sons but the always familiar Hogwarts Express steam engine train. Hundreds of young wizards, witches, and their families flooded the platform.

Ginny came in behind them, still smiling brightly. Harry on the other hand, found his feet planted firmly to the ground again and could not move. His trunk was then taken from his hand from Ginny who grabbed him by the other hand and he was walked to the train by both his wife and daughter.

"You look more nervous than me Daddy," Lily said with a laugh.

"Actually sweetie, I think I am," Harry said but with a laugh as well. "Did you want to sit in the same seat as me?"

"No, thank you," she responded. "I'm going to sit wherever James and Albus sit. They're going to show a bunch of the candies that are served on the train."

As sweet as this sounded, Harry would have loved the comfort of his daughter sitting next to him on the long ride to Hogwarts but didn't want to force her. After all, he remembered how fascinated he was by that candy as well on his first ride on the Hogwarts Express with Ron.

As this thought hit his mind, as they walked closer to the train, in the distance, Ron and Hermione stood in front of the train waving to them.

While Hermione's appearance, much like Ginny's, had not changed since school, Ron's changed a bit. When they were kids, Ron loved to eat anything in sight that tasted good to him. Unfortunately, he still loved to do so. While he had not changed much in the face, his stomach went so far over his belt, that you couldn't tell he even wore one.

Their two children, Hugo and Rose, were not with them, which indicated that they were already on the train. Hugo would also be going into his first year with Lily. Rose would be going into her third year at Hogwarts and had inherited Hermione's intelligence and was top of the class.

"Hey look Hermione, it's the new professor at Hogwarts," he said amusingly when they finally reached them.

Hermione looked at Ron with annoyance but still smiled. "Are you five Ron?"

"Would love to be," he responded, laughing.

She merely shook her head at this, obviously use to Ron's jokes. "In all seriousness Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Harry said quickly. He could feel Ginny's eyes rolling at this.

"It's okay to admit that you're nervous," Hermione said.

Hermione was another one that could read Harry very easily. After over twenty years, he felt a bit stupid assuming anything else.

"Well, I am a little nervous on what I'm going to teach.," Harry responded. "I mean, I've practiced with the books but I've never worked with children in different years before."

"It will be a breeze," Ron said encouragingly.

"I hope so," Harry replied in a more grim tone. It was at this moment that Harry had the suspicious feeling that he was being watched. He looked around and realized that his feelings were correct. Not only were the kids on the train staring but many on the platform were taking time to look at him as well.

Harry felt a great deal of foreboding from everyone in the area. Some of them looked excited to see him. Others were looking doubtful and almost concerning at Harry. He couldn't decipher whether his instincts were correct on this or is was just his nervousness getting to him again.

Ginny gave the kids huge hugs and wished them a great year. Harry hugged them as well. While knowing that he would see them all year long, he still felt like he was leaving them in some small sense. He couldn't quite understand why he was feeling this way.

After the kids were on the train, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and his around her waist. They embraced tightly with Ginny kissing him gently.

"Well, it's time," she said happily. "Good luck, Professor Potter."

Harry her say this did bring a smile to Harry's face. He had never imagined, in his wildest dreams, he would be hearing "Professor" in front of his name.

"I'll miss you," he said.

"And I'll miss you," she replied. "Just remember, if you need anything from me, I'll be there in two seconds."

"Thank you," he said gratefully. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, giving him one last great hug. "You better get going before the train departs."

Harry got onto the train and stood on the step as the door behind him closed. He looked out of the window of the door. Ginny, Ron and Hermione waved to him, in which he reciprocated. Harry could hear the noise all of the children were making in the train, saying goodbye to their families.

Hogwarts Express gave a small jolt and then began to slowly depart from the station. He tried to stare as far out the window as he could as the station became more distance. Soon, it became lost behind the steam of the train.

With the station no longer in sight, he climb the stairs and away from the door and searched for a compartment to sit in. He knew he wouldn't be lucky enough to find one that was completely empty but searched for one that was close enough to it.

He passed by two cars and a load of compartments trying to find one. All the while, many faces peered through the window, trying to get a good look at him. He could see many mouths moving but the closed doors prevented him from hearing any of their words. Harry could not help but feel a sense of déjà vu.

Finally, in the third car he entered, the third compartment only had one person within it. This person was asleep with his coat covering his head. To avoid disturbing him, he closed the door after entering to drown out as much noise as he could.

He looked at the trunk, which sat in stowage above his head. However, this unfortunately did not contain a name. He sat in the seat opposite of him and looked out the window to stare at the greenery of the countryside, which passed by at great speed.

Occasionally, students would pass by and would stop momentarily when they set their eyes on Harry. The number of students steadily increased, giving Harry the hint that word was spreading on what compartment he was in.

Because of the quietness and the overall desire to ignore those staring at him, Harry closed his eyes to attempt to nap all the way to Hogwarts. Whether it was from his lack of sleep over the past few months, or the somber volume of the compartment, he fell asleep instantly.

 **Chapter III:**

 **A Dementing Nightmare**


	2. A Dementing Nightmare

**Chapter III:**

 **A Dementing Nightmare**

In your sleep, the sounds around you become muted. Your eyes are closed and in reality can only see the blackness of the eyelids, which rest in front of them. In the mind however, the noises and visuals materialize. They create visions that more often than not appear as real as the world that waited for you when you woke up.

Harry's dreams had been slowly becoming more unsettling. They ventured into the realms where they were no longer dreams, but were slowly becoming nightmares.

He opened his eyes to the see the compartment once more. The person who had been sleeping across from him had disappeared.

The mood of the train had changed considerably. What was once a bright, sunlit train was now showered in blue and gray. He looked out the window, which had been rendered so black that he could no longer tell if the train was moving or not.

He got up and stepped out of the compartment. The train was now completely silent, with no voices and no sign of any students roaming. The atmosphere caused a cold chill to go up Harry's spine.

The right of the train car was completely drenched in black. To his left sat the entrance to the car, which he had come through only minutes earlier before falling asleep. He walked towards it to go to the other car.

 _"Harry"_ A sharp whisper echoed through the car from behind him, which startled him. He quickly turned back but was greeted by the blackness again, with no sign of anyone being there.

Suddenly, he could feel the temperature of the car dropping. It dropped at a quick rate, to where Harry was seeing his breath in front of him. He turned to leave the car once more but the wall around him was now drenched is a slick white ice.

Feeling the fear rising within him, he desperately reached for the doorknob but it had been frozen still. Its ice cold temperature felt like it had burned Harry's hand, so he quickly pulled it away.

He turned again, and he could see the windows of the train, on both sides, beginning to freeze over from the cold. It spread from where he was and went all the way into blackness.

With nowhere left to turn, he ran back to the empty compartment and slammed the door shut. The lock that had once been on it was now frozen still as well, leaving Harry helpless if it were to be open.

Harry stood as close to the back of the compartment as he could. He took out his wand and held it at the ready, preparing for anything.

When he had situated himself, he listened intently to the silence around him. Listening for anything that could be coming his way.

 _"Harry"_ The voice rang off again. At the exact same moment, the compartment door slammed open with great force. So much so, that the glass in the door shattered, falling to the ground. It's sound echoed throughout the compartment, hurting his ears.

Now shivering, not knowing if it was the cold or his fear causing it, he continued to hold his wand up. The cars hallway on the opposite side of the compartment entrance was now all black, with no way for him to see what was coming.

Suddenly, two hands clamped onto either side of the doorway. The hands were long, black, skeleton thin hands. As intimating as they were, the hands were easily recognizable to Harry. The hands belong to a being that he had more than his fair share of history with.

The being then pulled itself into the compartment. Now flying before him, with its eyeless black face and cloak, was a Dementor.

Without hesitating, Harry prepared to combat it. "Expecto Patronum," he shouted but his wand did not react. The Dementor than swooped towards him. "EXPECTO PATRONUM," he shouted once more but again nothing happened.

Terrified, he ducked under the Dementor, barely escaping its clutches. Running back into the hall, he ran back to the train car door again, frantically trying to turn the knob. As he did, he looked back to see the Dementor now back in the hall again and flying directly towards him.

He turned slightly with his wand at the ready. "EXPECTO PATRONUM," he shouted once more but this time the Dementor grabbed his wrist, forcing him to drop his wand.

Harry now stood face to face with the foul being. As it lowered its head towards his, he panicked. "NNNOOOOOO" He screamed his lungs off.

"Harry," he then heard again but this time the voice sounded much closer. "Wake up." He then felt himself waking up and his body fell back into the seat he had fallen asleep in. His body was being shaken awake.

He opened his eyes. The world around him was a blur. A person stood above him and was the one who had been shaking him. He couldn't make the person out until his vision was clear. He blinked a couple times and the image of Draco Malfoy appeared in front of him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Excuse me," he said before Harry could answer as he walked to the door of the compartment. "Do you kids have somewhere you need to be?" He asked sternly.

Harry sat up and saw several students standing outside the compartment, clearly getting a good sight of Harry while he slept through his nightmare. Malfoy stood at the doorway until all of the kids had walked away and closed the door and locked it. He then sat across from Harry as Harry himself was now realizing that this was the person sleeping across from him.

Malfoy had not changed much since their time at Hogwarts, with the same greasy, yet receding, white hair he always had. However, their relationship was the part that differed greatly from their childhood. While not the best of friends, they were at least on speaking terms and would occasionally see each other at the Ministry.

Malfoy had distanced himself from the rest of his family, only corresponding with his parents and no one else. He mainly did this for the protection of his son Scorpius, who was going on his third year.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, looking legitimately worried.

"Fine, I guess," Harry responded groggily. He stretched a bit. "Thank you for waking me up."

"No problem," he replied. "I figured from how much you were shaking, you didn't want to be asleep no more."

Harry collected himself for a couple of minutes before continuing on. "Where are we?"

"About five minutes out, one the prefects came by and let everyone know just before I woke you up."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked curiously. "I thought you were going to continue your work at the Auror office."

Malfoy nodded at this. "That was the plan, but I had gotten a letter from Professor Lungdren, asking if I had an interest in teaching History. I've always wanted to teach, so I jumped at the offer."

"I didn't know they needed a new teacher," Harry said.

"No one knew until a couple days ago," Malfoy responded. "Poor Professor Fletcher fell ill and wasn't in shape to go in for the year. They contacted several people and I was the only one who could get the year off for the job. Granger was also contacted but she didn't want to leave Ron for so long. Probably the best considering how Ron's job at the Prophet has been."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You don't know?" Malfoy asked perplexed.

"I've read the reports when they first started but haven't read any of the latest news," Harry replied.

Malfoy than pulled out a copy of the prophet out of his trunk. "This one's a doozy. I was able to get one before Lungdren and the Minister had them all pulled. The Prophet's under investigation until the reporter is found and fired."

He handed the Prophet to Harry who straightened it out, so that he could read it.

 _"Is Hogwarts in Danger?_

 _As many know, Hogwarts Headmaster, Professor Rupert Lungdren has appointed Harry Potter (the one who brought down Lord Voldemort) as the new teacher for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class._

 _While it has been many years since the downfall of Lord Voldemort and his army, there have been concerns over the reasoning behind this choice. While many are overlooking it as mere staffing changes for the legendary wizarding school, others feel that there are different motives behind it that Lungdren is neglecting to inform any of us about._

 _Is there a threat being placed upon Hogwarts that they need to call on Potter to eliminate? While we may be jumping to conclusions and there may be no threat, it still doesn't eliminate the fact that appointing Harry Potter as teacher is a questionable decision for Hogwarts..."_

Harry threw the paper down at that point, feeling disgusted. "This is ridiculous."

"I agree," Malfoy replied. "But both you and I know that the Prophet will make up anything to sell. Having you back in the news has been giving them plenty of ammunition."

"Yeah well, there was a time when I thought I was done giving them that," Harry said, continuing to stare out the window. Although, at this point, the sun had set and night had fallen, making it nearly impossible to see out of it.

"We should be arriving soon," Malfoy said, clearly wanting to end the subject. "I'm going to check in with Scorpius before we arrive." He then grabbed his trunk and walked out of the compartment, leaving Harry alone.

Harry found himself repeatedly looking back at the Prophet that he had thrown on the floor. He felt a sense of embarrassment by it and knew that the first day of class was going to be a nightmare of its own due to all of the stories that had been spreading.

In the midst of his frustration, he continued to stare out the window when _it_ finally appeared before his eyes. The unmistakable lighting, size and beauty of the castle came into view.

After all of these years, Harry had still never seen a more beautiful sight than Hogwarts being lit up at night. Suddenly, all of his frustration vanished and he now felt like he was back in his first year at Hogwarts. He now felt like the same eleven year-old boy he once was.

As the Hogwarts platform came closer, he grabbed his trunk and walked out into the hallway, preparing to exit out of the train. Many of the kids who were in the car, were already in the hall doing the same. Many of them were first years, who took more notice of the castle approaching then Harry, which made him feel a little better.

When the train stopped, he waited for a few minutes as all of the kids filed out of the train. After a few minutes, he walked out himself. The platform was congested with first years, who were clearly lost on their day. Most of the older, including Harry's two eldest, had taken off in the carriages. Harry looked around for Lily, but wasn't able to find her amongst the Madness.

"Step lively," a familiar voice shouted out. "I need all first years to come this way."

He looked to his left, and standing well above the crowd, with almost all of the first years not even up to his knees, was Hogwarts longtime Gamekeeper and Harry's friend Rubeus Hagrid.

Hagrid had aged greatly since Harry had left Hogwarts. His bushy and hair and beard was entirely gray and he now walked with a cane. Due to Hagrid's size, his cane was carved out of stone to support his weight.

Harry had only seen Hagrid a handful of times while away from Hogwarts. While he was well aware of his old friend's current state, it still stunned him. He always remembered Hagrid as the powerful, yet gentle giant. To see him on a cane saddened him.

Hagrid noticed Harry right away. "Harry, over here," he shouted.

While Harry was very happy to be walking towards Hagrid to see him but when he shouted towards him, it caused every first year head to turn towards him. He felt a slight hush come over the crowd; while momentary, it was still pronounced.

"Hey Hagrid," he said happily when he reached him. Any uncomfortable feelings he had only moments prior were abolished as Hagrid pulled him in for a hug.

Hagrid then relinquished the hug. "I'm sorry; I guess I should be a little more professional. I should have said Professor Potter."

"It's okay," Harry replied with a laugh.

"Unfortunately, all of the carriages are gone," Hagrid said. "How about taking the boat with me and a couple of the first years…for old time sake?"

Harry smiled up at Hagrid. "I would love to."

When they reached the dock, Hagrid let Harry into the boat first. Before Harry could sit, kids began running to the boat that he was in. One boy actually shoved another down to reach the boat first.

Once the boats were filled and were on their way, Harry and Hagrid sitting across the boy and three little girls. All of whom stared at Harry intently.

"So…" Hagrid said, clearly wanting to take Harry's mind and eyes off of them. "How's everything Harry?"

"Fine," Harry said quickly. "How about you?"

"Can't complain really," Hagrid replied. "Still here, nowhere else to go quite frankly."

"I thought you might have retired by now," Harry said.

"I thought about it," Hagrid said honestly. "But the truth is, I love being here. This has been my home for so long and if I were to retire, I would just live the rest of my life in the hut on the school grounds, so why not just keep my old job."

Harry nodded with a smile and looked up towards the school, which slowly became closer. It's pure size becoming more noticeable as it still looks as daunting as it did the first day that Harry saw it years ago.

"I missed you Hagrid," Harry said as he looked on. "And I missed this school."

"We all missed you Harry," Hagrid said. "You're a part of this place and you're one of the reasons it still stands to this day."

Once the boats reached the dock, Hagrid let Harry go first, while keeping all of the children in the boats. This gave Harry much needed distance from the crowd and he could hear the whimpers of those who could not walk with him.

The docks lead to a path in the forest, which led to the main entrance of the school. Harry enjoyed the silence of the forest and the cool air of the night. He could occasionally hear an owl in the distance and other animals wondering the trees.

In the distance, the main entrance to Hogwarts approached. Harry could see many older students entering as he continued to walk forward.

"Hey, Mr. Potter," a voice rang off from the side of Harry, which caused him to jump slightly. Standing, in a door just beyond the trees and bushes, and far left of the main entrance, appeared a man. "Sorry, I didn't mean startle you. I'm Professor Tuttle, and I'm Potions teacher here at Hogwarts. I've been sent to get you."

Harry walked closer to the teacher. He was a short portly man with a big mustache and short, combed back white hard. He was dressed in his teacher's robes. If it weren't for the Hogwarts robe, he would have sworn that he saw his Uncle Vernon, who had long passed away.

"Hagrid sent us the message that you were here," he continued. "We figured that you didn't want all of the students to crowd around you."

"Thank you," Harry said graciously. He walked up the steps and through the door, which closed with a loud bang.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Potter," Tuttle said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake, which he did.

"Nice to meet you as well," Harry replied. "I don't remember this entrance to the school."

"And you wouldn't remember it," Tuttle said. "Especially if you were a student the last time you came here."

Harry gave a look of confusion.

"This entrance was originally designed for teachers to keep an eye on first years," Tuttle explained. "Only to make sure that no one gets lost."

"Well, in that case, shouldn't someone be watching?" Harry asked.

"No one's used that entrance for that purpose in years," Tuttle replied. "Ever since Hagrid was named Gamekeeper so many years ago, there has been no need. Hagrid is phenomenal at his job."

They walked through a tight, yellow bricked hall, which looked nothing like any hallway that he had ever seen from Hogwarts. There were portraits on both side of the wall but unlike other photos within the castle, these did not move.

Tuttle saw Harry's curiosity. "This Hallway is the oldest part of the castle. Despite what people may believe, photos in the wizarding world didn't always move. This hallway was originally apart of the history class, meant to show students how like non-wizards we were at one time."

"How come it no longer plays that role?" Harry asked perplexed, thinking that this couldn't have come in handy years ago.

"Protest from purebloods, shortly before Dumbledore's reign as Headmaster. Purebloods didn't want to be reminded of this time, thinking that they were above that time period. The protest became so harsh that the ministry banned this portion of the class and forbid Dumbledore from ever reintroducing it.

"After so many years, a lot of people have forgotten this portion of the class's existence, which is one of the reasons why no one has fought for its reintroduction."

"Interesting," Harry said, legitimately intrigued by the hallway.

They walked to the other end of the hallway, reaching a small, closet-like door. Tuttle opened the door slowly, indicating to Harry to stand back.

"Okay, it looks like the coast is clear," he stated and both he and Harry walked through the door, which led to the staircase that sat between the Great Hall, Hogwarts main entrance, and the Grand Staircase. Harry remembered this part of the castle all too well.

It was so nice to him to the castle back in its original form as this part of the castle was nearly ripped to shreds in the final battle with Voldemort.

"Everyone must be in the Great Hall by now," Tuttle said. "Hopefully, they'll be too distracted by the feast to notice us walking in."

They walked down the steps and towards the entrance to the Great Hall. Harry suddenly felt his nerves rising steadily as they inched closer to the door. When they stopped in front of the door, Harry could actually feel his heart beating and his breathing was slightly heavier than it had been.

"Ready?" Tuttle asked as he clutched onto the handle of the door.

Harry took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Tuttle pushed open the door, which opened with a loud clank. This loud clank ended any sort of subtlety they were trying to arrive with, as the entire Great Hall, filled with students, stared up at them.

The Great Hall had not changed at all since Harry had last seen it. Four long tables, which represented each house of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. About the tables were their respective flags. Also about the tables were thousands of candles, which floated on their own. The sight impressed as a kid and continued to impress him as an adult.

At the opposite end of the ice rink lengthen hall was the head table for the teachers; a table that Harry now had a reserved seat at. He could see two empty chairs next to each other. Obviously one was for Tuttle and the one next to it was for him.

While impressed with this, he was not impressed by the hundreds, if not thousands, of eyes staring at him from around the room. This included the eyes staring at him from the front table. He didn't which part of the hall made him more nervous.

Headmaster Professor Lundgren stood up as Harry approached, with a smile on his face. Lungdren could not have looked any more opposite of Dumbledore. He possessed no beard, had short hair, and was roughly half of Dumbledore's age upon admittance to the position of Headmaster.

He was a tall thin man, who wore an all red robe, with no hat. The red robe was made even redder with his Irish red hair, which made Ron's hair color look mild.

As Harry reached the table and stepped up on its platform, Lungdren spoke. "I know introductions are usually held until after the feast, but I would like you all to meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Harry Potter."

A large applause broke out for Harry, from all four tables; the most vocal being the Gryffindor table. Harry was sure that Lungdren did this to calm his nerves but it actually embarrassed Harry slight to where he hastily went to his seat. He gave a smile and bowed respectfully and sat down, hoping that him sitting down would silence the applause.

"Now that we have that introduction out of the way," Lungdren continued. "Let the feast begin."

With that said, miles of food appeared across all four of the student's tables, much like Harry remembered it. Plated of food also appeared on the head table, but in obvious smaller portions due to it being a smaller table. Harry stared at platters of roasted chicken, baked red potatoes, several different kinds of cheeses and more. Yet, he found himself not hungry as the feast commenced.

He more took in his surroundings. He had literally never seen the Great Hall from this perspective before. He stared up and down the head table, none of the teachers from his tenure at Hogwarts were there anymore.

The only ones that he knew were Professor Lungdren, Malfoy, and Neville Both Neville and Malfoy arrived shortly after his arrival after he and Malfoy walked Malfoy's son into the hall. Once a little more used to his surroundings, he ate a bite or two but nothing beyond that. He did it for no other reason than putting something in his stomach.

After the feast had ended, Lungdren stood up and walked to the familiar podium that Harry had always identified with Dumbledore. Harry couldn't help but be a little surprised to see someone else standing behind it.

"Welcome my dear children to another year at Hogwarts," Lungdren began as the entire hall went silent. "Now, I know all of you by now must be very tired from not only the food but the long trip to arrive here tonight, so I will try to keep tonight's words of wisdom short.

"Now as you all know, we have two changes in staff this year. We were pleased to meet Professor Potter earlier this evening," he said, lead to another small applause from the students. "We are now joined by Hogwarts new History teacher. We are pleased to welcome back another former student of Hogwarts. I want you all to give a warm welcome to Professor Draco Malfoy."

While not as loud as Harry's response, Malfoy was greeted very warmly. He stood up and took a bow for the students and sat back down. He actually looked as embarrassed as Harry.

"With introductions out of the way, I would like to go over a few of the rules with our first years that they might not have been told by their peers. First, for those you who are a little bit more mischievous, the Dark Forrest is a strictly forbidden area. The only way to access that part of the grounds is either with a teacher, or our Gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. The latter of whom you met upon your arrival.

"Secondly, no one is to be wondering in the castle halls after hours. You may remain in your common room after hours but unless otherwise instructed by a teacher, you are not to be in the halls.

"Lastly, I want you all to have fun this year. Work hard in your classes and enjoy your time with your classmates. Remember, school might be work but work can always be made fun. Have a goodnight."

All of the staff waited as the students filed out of the Great Hall with the first years leaving last, following behind their Prefects.

"Professor Potter and Malfoy please follow me," Harry then heard from Tuttle, who was now standing at the end of the table waiting for the both of them. "I will show the two of you to your rooms."

Both Malfoy and Harry followed Tuttle out of Great Hall. They went up the Grand Staircase and they were steadily going further and further up the steps, further than Harry had ever gone in Hogwarts.

"Never been up here before," Malfoy said with a laugh.

"This part of the castle is strictly for the staff," Tuttle explained.

Many of the pictures within the Grand Staircase were staring at both Harry and Malfoy. Whispering was clearly going on amongst most of them but none of it could be heard.

They got off near the top left of the castle. Tuttle led them down a darkly lit domed hallway, which resembled the hall that led to the Gryffindor house. On both sides of the hall, there was a line of doors, each door with a teachers name and class placed onto it. Harry was actually curious on the size of the rooms, as the space between each door gave the indication that the room would be no bigger than a closet.

They arrived at Harry's first. Harry turned red slightly when he saw his door, labeled with "Harry Potter- Defense Against the Dark Arts".

"Okay, Mr. Potter," Tuttle said.

"Please call me Harry," Harry said kindly.

"And you can call me Draco," Malfoy added.

"Okay," Tuttle said happily. "This is where we leave you Harry, your first class starts at eight thirty tomorrow morning. I trust you know where it's at?"

Harry nodded. "Goodnight," he said to the both of them.

"Goodnight," they both replied and walked off towards Malfoy's room. Harry opened the door and was greeted by an obviously enchanted room. The closet-sized door from the outside led to a studio apartment-like room.

Harry's new, queen-sized bed was located up a small set up steps that was opposite of the entrance, sitting in front of a large, white curtain covered window. His trunk already sat at the foot of the bed.

To his left was a small kitchen setting. There was small stove, cooler and one seat table in this area. To his right was the sitting area, which consisted of a couch and chair. All of this was complimented by a small chandelier, which was not connected to ceiling and floating just below it.

Sitting in the center of the room was a brick fireplace, which seemed to also double as a pillar.

While this was much smaller in terms of scale, he found this nearly as impressive as the Great Hall. He never knew the teacher's slept in such nice settings.

Before Harry could move further into the room there was already a knock on his door. He opened to reveal Headmaster Lungdren standing before him.

"Good evening Harry," he said. "I know you're still getting settled but I was hoping I could have a word with you."

"Absolutely, come in," Harry replied with a smile. Lungdren walked in and he sat on the couch, while Harry sat in the chair.

"I was hoping to catch you after the feast, but Tuttle wanted to get you situated as soon as possible," Lungdren said. "Longbottom told me that you were apprehensive over taking the job here at Hogwarts and I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay."

Harry initially had all intentions on lying to Lungdren but thought against it. "Well, I was curious on why I was chosen."

"Well, I wish I could say that I thought of it first," Lungdren said. "But it was really Dumbledore and Snape that thought of you first."

"I would really like to know why," Harry said in a whisper.

"Well, they both had a hunch that this year would be a year where we would need to step up the Defense Against the Dark Arts class," Lungdren said.

"Did they say why?" Harry asked.

"No, unfortunately," Lungdren replied disappointingly. "But you know them, they have their reasons."

Harry knew this all too well. In fact, he might have known it better than Lungdren himself. Dumbledore and Snape were two of the best wizards, not only in skill, but in keeping secrets. This little fact alone raised so many questions in Harry's head.

"Well Harry, I'll let you get some sleep, goodnight." Lungdren said. Harry wished him a goodnight and watched him leave. This conversation did nothing to add comfort to Harry's current situation. In fact, it made him feel worse.


	3. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Chapter IV**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

Harry couldn't manage to muster up any sleep the night before his first day of class. His mind raced at an almost unfeasible speed, as if it were on a track doing circles. He sat in bed, staring out the window for a good majority of the night.

He got dressed in his uniform for the day, wearing all black dress robes that Ginny had bought for him before he left. It was an all-black robe, similar to the robes they wore at Hogwarts during their schooling, with a white buttoned down shirt, black pants and a red tie.

Actually feeling hungry, Harry left to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he walked out of his room, none of the other teachers were in the Hallway, leaving him alone to walk down to breakfast.

While technically walking by himself, he had a great feeling that he was being followed or watched. He looked around constantly, and would occasionally notice one or two children running out of sight each time he would look back. Whether they were two of the same or different children he had no idea, but he didn't even come close to eliminating the latter.

When he arrived to the Great Hall, he again saw most of the heads in the room turn towards him. He walked to the head table as quickly as he could without running. Neville and Malfoy were also at the table. Thankfully, a chair was available next to them, so Harry sat in it.

"Good morning," they both said to him and Harry responded back with "Good morning" as well.

"Were you able to sleep?" Neville asked as Harry helped himself to eggs and toast.

"Unfortunately no," Harry responded honestly.

"Don't worry, neither did I," Malfoy said. "I figure we'll sleep better after getting a full day's dose of what's to come for the rest of the year."

Harry nodded in agreement to this. "What time's your first class?" Harry asked.

"Mine's at the start of the day at eight," Malfoy replied.

"I have a break between classes," Neville said. "Typically, seventh years start Herbology in the morning but I dropped Herbology for their year since there isn't anything new introduced for the year but I do leave the lab opened for them if they want to experiment."

"Mine's at eight thirty," Harry said. "I don't even know what year I'm teaching first."

"Neither do I," Malfoy said. "Nothing like telling us until the last minute. Do you know Neville?"

"I think for History, you'll have first years," Neville responded. "Unfortunately, I don't know your first class Harry."

"It's okay," Harry said. "I'll find out soon enough."

"Oh speaking of History, I got to get going," Malfoy said and took off quickly as he only had two minutes to get to his class.  
"Good luck Draco," Harry shouted out as he left.

Neville kept Harry company before Harry left for his class. He went off on how he taught his classes as a way to cool Harry's nerves. This did nothing. In fact, Harry was barely even listening to Neville. He was more thinking about the questions he was going to be receiving from the students and how horrible his teaching skills would be.

When the clock wound down to five minutes before his class, he bid Neville a great day and walked out of the Great Hall. The number of students in the hall had depleted to a fair few, meaning that Harry had little to no eyes on him as he left, which was comforting.

While already a long walk through the castle to his class, he wished it was longer. When he arrived just outside of the class, he could hear many voices from beyond the door. All of whom, undoubtedly, waited for his arrival. Taking a deep breath, he walked through the door. To his horror, he was greeted by seventh year students.

This particularly bothered Harry because, of all years, the students in their seventh year would probably have more questions. As he walked to the front of the class, he could feel the eyes from all twenty students following his every step. They remained unusually quiet.

When Harry reached the front of the class, he turned to face all of them. There wasn't a single head in the room that was reverted away from him.

"Um…hello," Harry said nervously. "My name is Harry Potter and I'm you're new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I haven't been given a lot of insight on what you have learned up to this point in your school lives, so maybe a couple of you can enlighten me."

He said this in hopes of ridding them of questions they had about him. At first, none of them raised their hands. He wasn't even entirely sure they were even listening to him. Finally, a blond haired girl from Ravenclaw's class raised her hand.

"Yes Ms…" Harry responded.

"Olivia Thompson sir," she replied. "We actually, in all honesty, haven't learned all that much in our years here. We've heard rumors about what the class was but this class has sort of been a break class for all of us."

Harry stared at her feeling very confused. "Well, there has to have been something you've learned over the last six years?"

"Unless you mean how to sleep," one boy said in the left corner desk. "We haven't even learned spells in this class over the last six years. All of our spells have been learned in Charms."

Harry felt very lost. He felt that he should have enquired more with his own kids on how this class had been run. Although being the teacher, he felt like the new student. He had no idea that the Defense Against the Dark Arts class had gone this far downhill.

"What kind of spells are you going to teach us professor?" Another kid asked.

This led to utter mayhem as kid after kid began to ask questions. "Are you going to teach us some dark spells?" "Will you teach us defensive spells?" "Will you tell us some old war stories?" The latter of the questions was the more vocal of all of them.

"Hold it," Harry said out loud and the noise started to slowly fade. Harry put his hands up to lower it a little faster. When the room was dead silent, he continued. "I know you've all heard stories about me, about Voldemort, and the huge war."

As he said this, each student leaned in closer and stared obsessively at Harry. Harry felt a great deal of irritation hit him but he calmed himself down quickly. He knew that he was merely talking to curious students, no more curious than he was at Hogwarts.

"I know that you all want to hear the stories," Harry began. "And I know that you want me to tell you them but I know that I shouldn't." Harry could feel the air go out of the room and the smiles that were very present on each of their faces was now gone and a look of disappointment sprang. "Look, I know you're young and think that because we won the war, that it was all fun and games but the truth is it wasn't.

"People died on both sides. Each one had a family that they were instantly ripped apart from. I daresay that one of them might have been a part of one of your families. It's not fun taking someone else's life, it's not fun to watch one of your friends or family members die next to you.

"I know that most of you are thinking that nowadays are boring and uneventful but you really want them to remain that way. You don't want things to go back to the way they were. You don't want to ever think that the next day might be your last."

There was a stunned silence when Harry had finished. Each student had a look of guilt on their face. The once vocal class was now completely mute.

"Now, I will teach you all that I can but I will not tell you anything about that. Are you all okay with that?" Harry asked gently.

There was a murmur of agreement that went across the class. Harry went silent for a few moments to let the uncomfortableness that everyone was feeling pass.

"Now, I know you've all probably learned the basics correct?"

"If you mean spells or history on the darks arts…no," Thompson said suddenly in the back.

Harry looked at her in shock. "Not even defensive spells?"

"No sir," she replied.

Harry now realized where he would be starting; in fact, he realized that his teachings might be easier. However, easier did not mean better as his seventh years would have to start from the beginning. All of his students would have to start from the beginning. While that might not be so bad for all younger years, the seventh years would be leaving Hogwarts sort of empty-handed.

"Okay, let's get started," he said. "Now, I regret to inform you that you lot have missed out on a lot. In fact, you've missed out on a great deal of fun with this class. I would like a volunteer."

The boy who spoke up earlier stood up immediately and walked up to the front of the class.

"Excellent," Harry said. "And you are?"  
"Orlando Jameson sir," he replied, looking smug. Jameson reminded Harry of Malfoy when he was a kid. He walked up with a swagger. His hair combed back and he was slightly chubby. His walk and demeanor exuded someone who came from a wealthy background or liked to act like he came from one.

Everyone stared up at him in detest or anger. Harry couldn't tell whether this was from the boy's personality itself or that he got to go first.

"I figured you might start with the best of us first," he said arrogantly.

"If by best, you mean whiniest, than you're right," one young brunette girl said from the front of the class.

"You're just jealous that you don't possess any extraordinary ability," he replied as he took out his wand.

"Expelliarmus," Harry said quickly as he flicked his wand at Jameson's. A green spark rushed from Harry's wand and hit Jameson's, which caused his wand to fly out of his hand and land in Harry's.

The class cheered and laughed at this, while Jameson looked embarrassed. Harry handed him back his wand.

"One of the biggest things that will get you killed in our world..." Harry began. "…is showing off. Mr. Jameson, you can sit down. Thank you so much for volunteering." Harry felt a rush of excitement come over him for the first time in his teachings; it felt great. "All showing off does is distract you. When you're in danger, your enemy is not going to care about your showing off and, quite frankly, neither do I.

"Expelliarmus is a very important spell in your arsenal." The class stared intently, looking intrigued. "It is not only great to disarm your opponent but, if used hard enough, can render them unconscious."

The girl who had spoken up to Jameson earlier raised her hand.

"Yes Ms.?" Harry asked.

"Trini Linder, professor," she said. "Isn't that the spell you used to kill Lord Voldemort?"

Harry suspected that this was merely an attempt to get a story out of him. Although, he could have been wrong and it just might have been an innocent question. With this thought, he answered the question.

"Yes it is," he replied. "It's actually one of my favorite spells. Is it simple? Yes, but it is also effective, which is the kind of spells you're looking for."

Harry went on about the effectiveness of simple spells and had the entire class intrigued. To the point where he had forgotten the time and realized that he had talked beyond the time that he was supposed to dismiss them. This didn't bother the students though as they gladly stayed behind to listen. However, he did have to dismiss them, much to the class's dismay.

The next class waited impatiently for the seventh years to leave. The class that Harry would be teaching next would be the third years. Harry looked intently at the class for his son Albus, who came walking in last.

He looked at his son rather concerned as Albus looked embarrassed. Harry walked up to him as he sat down.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a whisper, so that no one else would hear.

"Yes Dad," Albus replied rather angrily.

Harry left it at this as he realized that Albus might have very well been embarrassed that his father was teaching the class. He walked back up to the front of the class and tried not to attract too much attention to Albus. This was a feat that was easily accomplished as every eye (other than Albus') stared directly up at Harry.

He introduced himself to the class and they remained silent. The class went smoothly as Harry showed all of them Expelliarmus as well, which brought a gigantic aw from the class.

After the class had concluded, Harry knew that Albus would want to leave first, so he tried to cut him off quickly.

"Albus," he called out. "Can you come up here for second?"

Albus walked up to the front of the class with his head down, looking almost ashamed. Harry didn't like seeing this side of his son.

"Yeah Dad," he said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked sympathetically.

"Nothing," Albus said quickly.

"I know you're lying," Harry said but jokingly to ease the tension.

"Well," Albus began, taking a deep breath. "Ever since school started, everyone has been going off on you and only you. All my friends didn't even say hi to me when I walked up onto the train, they immediately began talking about you. So…"

"So, you're feeling unnoticed," Harry finished for him.

"Well…yeah," Albus replied emotionally.

"How do you think I feel?" Harry asked. "I've had to go through this nearly all of my life. Believe me; I would love to be in your shoes right now and not have everyone staring at me all day long."

Albus looked up at Harry for the first time in the conversation. "How did you deal with it when you were here?"

"Sometimes I couldn't," Harry replied. "I didn't want all of that attention and so many people thought that I did. It was hard. Come here," Harry said as he pulled Albus in for a huge hug. "Now I want you to go out there. Don't worry about what other people say. Remember that you are your own person and that's all that should matter.

"You were named after two much more powerful wizards than me. While I might have been the supposed chosen one, I would not have made it nearly as far if it wasn't for those two."

This did get a smile from Albus.

"I love you dad," he said.

"I love you too," Harry replied.

Albus walked out of the class with his head up and walked more positively to the sea of students that were still roaming the halls outside the classroom.

Harry felt an extra stride in his steps as his first day of teaching went very well, leaving him feeling positive about the future to come.


	4. The Truth of the Nightmare

**Chapter V**

 **The Truth of the Nightmare**

Harry found himself exhausted at the end of the day. So much so that he grabbed a small bite from the great hall and walked with it back up to his room. The novelty of his arrival had yet to wear off as many students turned to look at him walk up the Grand Staircase.

When he arrived to his room, he threw his teaching materials on the table and got ready for bed. While the clock only read seven in the evening, it felt like midnight to him. After getting his bed clothes on, he got in bed and drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

His eyes closed to reveal blackness. Once his mind and body were settled the blackness began to dissipate. The air around him suddenly became colder as the world around him transformed.

A bluish light fell upon the environment and became brighter as the light began to reveal a large cemetery. Several large tombstones surrounded Harry and many more went off into the distance.

While surprised on where he found himself, he knew that it was a place that he had been to before.

While each grave was fairly large, one in the distance stood out amongst all of them and looked strikingly familiar to Harry. It towered over all of the headstones and was intimidating as it was silhouetted in the moonlight.

Harry felt attracted to it as he began to walk towards. As he walked closer, it became more revealed. The headstone contained a figure; a figure that became easily recognizable once he saw the scythe in its right hand. Harry soon found himself eye to eye with the Angel of Death gravestone representing the Riddle family, where is arched nemesis Tom Riddle and his parents rested.

A chill went up Harry's spine as he stood next to it. In the years after the fall of Riddle, he had made a promise to himself to never step foot near the grave itself as it represented nothing but pure evil to him.

The previous time Harry had seen the tombstone, he had been tied to it by Voldemort himself. He was tortured, made fun of, and nearly killed by him.

"Harry Potter," the slithering voice of Voldemort rang from behind him.

Desperate, he turned immediately. He turned to see the familiar, black robed, bald headed, slit nosed, and white faced figure that he had killed years ago. The man who had killed his parents and had tried to kill him of several occasions years after, Tom Riddle.

Harry reached for his wand quickly but only to find it nowhere in sight.

"As much as I would like there to be," Voldemort said in his usual whisper. "You have nothing to fear hear Harry. After all, given the circumstances, maybe it should be me fearing you."

"What is this?" Harry asked. "Why am I here? Why are you here?"

"What's the matter Harry?" Voldemort asked with a slither in his voice. "Did you honestly expect, after all of these years, that you would never be face to face with me again, either physically or mentally? I would have expected after so much, you would have learned to expect more."

"I watched you die," Harry explained.

"Harry, harry," Riddle said with a sarcastic tone. "As your wretched Dumbledore so affectionately told me years ago, there are many things worse than death. There aren't many things I can really take from him as useful but I would be lying if I said he wasn't correct.

"You see Harry, while you might have killed me and ripped me from the body I so obsessively clung to, you failed on many levels that you are not yet aware of." Harry got ready to speak but Riddle cut him off. "Oh, you need not worry what I'm spitting out to you now. No, you will soon find out what I mean."

Riddle than lunged at Harry, whom braced himself for contact but he suddenly stopped only inches from Harry. His read stared down at him with fury.

"You might have crippled me Harry," he said bitterly. "But I will do all that is left of my power to make sure that you suffer a fate far greater than you ever imagined. Goodbye Harry…for now."

Harry began to hear a banging in his ears as Riddle walked away, his image become more obscure as he grew further from him. The world around began to crumble back into blackness as the noise became far more clear in tone. He felt his body leave the grassy ground of the cemetery and land back on the bed he had fallen asleep.

He woke up in a sweat and immediately opened his eyes to see his room and relief struck him as he realized he only experienced a nightmare. As he began to settle down from his nightmare, the banging appeared once more. It turned out to be a knock on his door.

He looked out the window to see that the sun had not yet come up. He ran to the door and opened it to reveal Lungdren at his door again.

"Hello Harry," he said. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Fine," Harry lied quickly but keeping himself upbeat. "What time is it?"

"Sad to say, it's only four in the morning," Lungdren replied. "But I wanted to get you before everyone else woke up."  
"Is everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Lungdren replied. "But there are two people looking to speak with you in my office and they will not wait any further. So, if you can get ready Harry and follow me up to my office."  
"Yes," Harry replied. He got ready at a quick pace and met Lungdren out in the hallway and they walked to the Headmaster's Office.

"So, how was your first day of teaching?" Lundgren asked during their walk.  
"It went okay," Harry replied. "It bit overwhelming at first but I got used to it."

"I'm glad," Lungdren said enthusiastically. "That's how I was when I first became Headmaster. It's tough seeing all of those eyes on you for the first time, whether it be first or seventh years. So much responsibility to accept but it became second nature after that."

They both shared stories about their experiences as they reached the entrance to the Headmaster's Office. The gargoyle that Harry knew all too well still remained as the guard of the entrance. Lungdren gave a nod to the gargoyle, which slowly moved to its left to allow Lundren and Harry access.

Harry began to walk towards the stares but Lungdren remained still. Harry turned towards him curiously.

"I'm afraid I must sit this one out," he said. "You are wanted on request and I was asked not to take part of it." He smiled though as he said, leaving Harry to walk up to the office by himself.

When he reached the top of the staircase, he was eye to with the familiar large door, leading the office. He had not walked through this door since the end of the war. He reached for the door handle but hesitated, taking as large of a breath as he could before walking in.

He opened the door and was greeted by the large and beautiful office. Its appearance had not changed at all. It looked exactly how it did in Harry's memory. Every book in its place, the cabinet to the Pensieve remained in place, and the Headmaster's desk remained in its same spot. It several steps above the rest of the room, giving it an intimidating look. This look had slightly frightened Harry in his youth and still had a marginal effect on him in his adult age.

Harry couldn't help but notice something strange when he walked in though; he was alone. He had been sent up here to meet somebody and yet the office was empty and quiet.

"Hello Harry," a voice said, breaking the silence. It was the unmistakable voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry searched in the direction on where the voice came from. The noise came from behind the desk. Harry walked up the steps and the more he walked, the more the photo of Dumbledore came into view.

Dumbledore's portrait had his old Headmaster against a large bookcase with a large red armchair in front it. Dumbledore was dressed in all white robes with his long grey hair brushed back and beard brushed neatly down.

"I'm glad you've come," he continued. "I assume, like always, that you wonder why I summoned you?"

"It wouldn't be tradition if I didn't," he said, smiling back.

"Well, as Neville and Lungdren have surely told you, Severus and I petitioned to get you here," Dumbledore explained. "I must admit though, I was half expecting you to reject the offer."

Harry sat in the small chair in front of the Headmaster's desk and stared up at Dumbledore. "I don't understand, after all this time…why now?"

When Harry sat down, Dumbledore sat down as well in the large armchair. Harry felt as though he were back at Hogwarts as a student, talking to Dumbledore when he was Headmaster.

"That's actually part of the answer Harry…time," Dumbledore explained. "Over twenty years ago, you and friends brought an end to the Dark Lord or as you and I knew him, Tom Riddle. Within the years between that day and now, the wizarding world has been at peace. However, I have a feeling that you, just like me, know that things change within time."

Harry stared up at Dumbledore with curiosity.

"Oh yes Harry, I know what you've been feeling," Dumbledore said. "I know what you've been dreaming. I also know that you know why I brought you here this year."

"Is peace over?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, I cannot answer that Harry," Dumbledore replied. "You above mostly everyone else know what both paths consist of and you know what it will take to break one of them."

"What can I do though?"

"Help," Dumbledore replied simply. "Even though there might be a chance that nothing can change, why deprive young minds from knowing how to protect themselves from the dark forces that may still exist out there."

"What if I can't help?"

"You will," Dumbledore said. "As long as you believe and as long as you with love, you will be fine."

Dumbledore's solution to most problems relied on love. Harry's only hope was that it was the only solution because he was not sure if he could conjure up anything else.


	5. The Tale of Snape

**Chapter VI**

 **The Tale of Snape**

 **(This chapter is dedicated to the late, great Alan Rickman. He may have been taken from us physically but may the memory of him and his wonderful performances live on forever.)**

Harry got up and turned to walk out of the office but only managed a few steps.

"I wouldn't leave just yet Harry," Dumbledore said. "As Lungdren undoubtedly informed you, you have two people here to see you tonight. I promised him that I would give you two your privacy, so if you'll excuse me Harry. He should be with you shortly."

With this said, Dumbledore turned and walked out of his frame and out of sight. Harry sat back down and waited patiently. Only seconds after sitting down, he heard a loud thud from the wall opposite of him, where Dumbledore's frame rested. He looked at the wall closely and noticed that it was shaking slightly.

The wall then, much to Harry's surprise, split cleanly from the center. The wall opened to reveal a small hallway, which lit up steadily from candles that rested on either side of it.

Harry stood up and stared at the hallway. In all of the years he had come into the office, this was an area he was unfamiliar with. He had known very well that the office must have been home to many secrets, but this he was not prepared for.

Harry walked towards the hallway with a slight hesitation, not quite knowing what to expect. From the outside, the hall looked small but when he reached the end of it, a right turn was revealed that led to a longer area, where many portraits hung on either side of him.

One large portrait sat at the very end of the hall. It was as tall as Harry and contained an all-black backdrop. At that moment, nothing populated the portrait.

Harry looked at the portraits around him, most of which consisted of black crows rather than people. However, one portrait stood out amongst them and it was the second to last, just sitting right of the final one.

Unlike the others, this picture did not move. In fact, it looked like an older muggle photograph. The portrait contained a young redheaded girl, no older than ten years of age. She had piercing blue eyes and many freckles.

She reminded Harry so much of Ginny but he knew it was someone else. He also knew that he knew who it was. He looked at the bottom of the portrait at the silver engraved caption to confirm his suspicion and was unsurprised to read "Lily Potter".

Harry felt a leap in his heart. He had never seen a younger photograph of his mother and certainly never a muggle photo of her.

"Good evening, Potter," the familiar monotone, yet intimidating voice of Severus Snape echoed from behind.

He turned to see Severus Snape finally within his photo. Unlike Dumbledore, Snape bore no different resemblance to what Harry remembered. He still featured his greasy, long, black and black dress robes. He glanced at the photo that Harry had been staring at.

"Before you ask," he started. "Your mother gave me that photo. She gave it to me when I defected to the Order's side."

"I didn't know she knew this," Harry said, feeling surprised.

"No one but Dumbledore knew," Snape replied. "She gave the photo to Dumbledore to give to me. While she never quite loved me as I loved her, she wanted to give it as a gift; a representation of our friendship when we first met."

"So she gave you that just before her…" Harry began but couldn't finish the question.

"Yes," Snape answered, so he didn't have to.

"I'm sorry," Harry said to Snape, he knew how much Snape loved his mother. The subject of his mother was a hard one for the both of them.

"I was too, when it happened," Snape said.

Harry shook his head to clear it out and wanted to drop the subject. "I won't lie; I was very surprised that you were the one of the two that referred me to be here."

Snape nodded at this. "I was, because I knew that you needed to be the one."

"It feels too daunting of task," Harry said. "Especially, if there turns out to be no real danger out there."

Snape stared down at Harry intently when he said this. His eyes squinted at him, as though he were reading his mind. Harry felt as if he were back in Snape's Potion's class.

"The nightmares are hitting you again aren't they?" Snape asked, but not in a curiosity tone but as a confirmation, as though he already knew.

Harry only nodded his head.

"You should know better than anyone else, that you having nightmares is not a good sign." Snape sat down in a black arm chair that Harry did not initially see due to the black background. "The Dark Lord has appeared in them hasn't he?"

Harry again, only nodded.

"Potter, while I might have overly exaggerated your lack of skills for my own personal amusement, one of the things I was honest over was your battle to shield your mind."

Harry put his head down, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"This is a skill that you are not alone in never honing. Many great wizards have lacked the ability to practice Occlumency. The only reason I was especially harsh on you was because of who you were."

"But I don't understand," Harry said. "Why is it still so important now?"

"Because…" Snape began; he stopped for brief second and looked to his left and right. "Dumbledore would not want me telling you this just yet, he would prefer to tell you himself but rather than have you find out on your own, it's probably best I tell you. You must promise me not to tell Dumbledore."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"The fact is, we may all be in grave danger," Snape said. "Maybe not now but we surely will be soon."

"From what?" Harry asked.

"We are not sure yet," Snape replied. "In the past, the dark forces that shattered our world during Voldemort's reign were large in numbers. I daresay they were larger than what we had on our side.

"Dumbledore fears that we are on a ticking clock, and once time is up, those forces will gather once again. It also may lead to the return of a familiar foe of yours."

"But he's dead," Harry said quickly.

"Harry, you must understand," Snape replied, this marked the first time ever that Snape had called him by his first name. "Voldemort channeled so many forms of dark magic, most of which were invented by him himself.

"Both Dumbledore and I feared that he had channeled a form of magic that kept him from death itself and that it is something that was not through the horcruxes; a form of magic that may have not been concerned with his body."

"What kind of magic is that?" Harry asked.

"A rumored form of magic that has been circulating for years is what's known as a Dispirited Soul. This form of magic has never been proven, let alone attempted by any wizards, or at the very least documented."

"What kind of magic does it involve?"

A Dispirited Soul is best described as a memory soul. It is a soul that travels, not as a ghost or physical being, but as a roamer of the mind. In a way, it's no different than Occlumency, where the being can invade the mind and control the victims every move. However, unlike the physical being, this form of magic cannot be detected.

"The problem with this form of magic is that it is incredibly dangerous. If the rumor is true, this person would have needed to go through an extreme amount of pain to achieve it and must have successfully completed the spell before his death."

"Unfortunately, that can't be put passed Riddle," Harry said. "He did so much to keep his life."

"That is correct," Snape replied. "Which is why I must give you this advice. Take these nightmares of yours at face value. Do your best to train your mind against the Dark Lord who appears in this. It may be more important than ever."

Harry stared at Snape with great concern plastered on his face. He had never learned Occlumency fully and had hoped there would never come another time where he would need to. Now he was faced with an obstacle that he was not sure he could overcome.


	6. Blood of Hogwarts

Chapter VI

Blood of Hogwarts

Days turned into weeks for the term as Harry found teaching to become more easy as the time flew by. His class had become the class to be in, though he was still unsure whether it was for his teachings as it was for his name. James, Albus, and Lily had all been in to attend his class twice a week and were learning very well. The rest of the students were doing just as well, to the point that many teachers began to notice the students enthusiasm when attending his class and were beginning to ask him for advise.

Draco Malfoy's history class had also been attracting attention. Malfoy was proving to be a formidable teacher and many of the students loved what he was teaching. While he was a very stict teacher, as many were expecting, his teachings made his class another that the students were loving.

However, as things were looking better as far as his teachings were concerned, his sleep schedule was gradually getting worse as his unwillingness to deal his nightmares was beginning to take its toll. Harry would go days, sometimes weeks without sleeping more than a few hours, trying his best to avoid any sort of night that may hit him. He felt as though he had been transported back to his fifth year and was facing his fears in front Snape in his Occlumency lessons.

Students were beginning to notice Harry's exhaustion, including his children. Exactly two weeks out from the Christmas break, he hoped that he could survive until than and be wrapped in Ginny's arms. After his class had ended that day, he had rushed back to his room, wanting to just relax when a knock came at his door. Much to his surprise, all three of children stood on the other side.

"Hey," he said. "Why aren't you all at supper?"

"We wanted to see you," James replied. Being the older of the three, he looked the more concerned. "We're worried about you."

"You all don't need to worry about me," Harry replied as he invited them in.

"But we are," Albus interjected. "You've been drowsy in each class we've attended, and Olivia from your first class said that you nearly fell asleep during their lesson."

Harry could see their concern and could even feel it, especially from his youngest, Lily, who looked nearly brought to tears to see her father like this.

"I can't tell you everything that's going on," he started. "But I will tell you that there is something that I have to do. It's going to benefit not only you three but everyone in the school, and let's just say it's taking up a lot of my time." He tried to laugh at this in hopes that it would bring smiles on their faces, it partially worked with Albus and Lily, not so much with James, who merely stared curiously. "You can't tell anybody this, I need your word."

They all nodded in agreement and Harry opened his arms for hug, which all three accepted, including James. This alone told Harry how concerned he truly was. All three appeared to walk out but James stopped short, shutting the door behind his brother and sister and leaving him alone with his father.

"You okay son?" Harry asked.

"This concerns Voldemort, doesn't it?" James asked.

"I can't say," Harry replied.

"Oh come of it dad," James shouted, shocking Harry. "I can understand why you want to keep this from Albus and Lily, but I think I'm old enough to take the truth."

Harry nodded, sitting down on the couch. "You're right, but the truth is James is that I don't know the truth as yet."

James looked skeptical and ready to retort when Harry cut him off.

"I'm telling you the truth," Harry said. "Which is why I wanted your word not to tell anybody, because until I know the truth on this, there's no point on starting a panic. And you have my word that I will tell you when I know."

This calmed James down, but he still looked worried as he sat next to Harry. "I can't say that I'm not worried."

"Neither can I," Harry responded. "But I need you to be strong James, for both your brother and your sister. You're a talented wizard, and I know if danger were to come, they would both be in good hands with you."

"I'm nowhere near as talented as you," he said with a smile.

"You underestimate yourself," Harry laughed. "Because I know you wouldn't have to rely on luck like I did when I was your age. Believe me, that speaks volumes." Harry pulled James into one more hug.

As they broke the hug, another knock came at Harry's door but wasn't even able to get up as it flew open with Neville and Draco bursting through the door.

"Harry, I'm sorry to interrupt," Neville said desparately, looking distressed. "But you need to come downstairs, it's urgent."

"What happened?" Harry said, worried.

"You'll find out when we get there," Draco said, looking just as worried.

"James, can you make sure that Lily and Albus make it back to supper okay?" He asked his eldest son, who nodded.

He ran with Neville and Draco who took him all the way to the bowels of the campus, where Snapes old potions class use to take place, and where the entrance to Slytherin stood. While the entrance to Slytherin was still there, the potions class no longer resumed in this area, being moved upstairs. The class was now used as storage. Neville and Draco led him passed the classroom and just before the Slytherin entrance, which featured two serpent snake statues on either side of its portrait.

Several students were filed outside of the Slytherin house looking very concerned as they stared at him intently. They stood in front of the Slytherin entrance and Harry stood back in shock blood written words appeared over the two serpents, each letter dripping down to the floor reading, "THE BLOOD OF HOGWART SHALL BE SPREAD BY THE DARK LORD".

Harry stood almost dumbfounded, almost disbelieving what he was seeing. He blinked several times, hoping that he was reading each word and letter incorrectly, but it all appeared before him too real to be untrue.

"Is it possible this is a prank by one of the student?" Draco asked reasonably.

"It's not unheard of," Neville replied. "But it's hard to tell. I can't imagine any of the students pulling a prank like this off, at least without anyone seeing. We need to inform the headmaster."

This statement appeared to had come late as a crowd rushed down, followed quickly by Lungdren. He ran to where they were standing and stared wide-eyed at the message.

"All students, please return to the great hall," he shouted. "Draco, Neville, could you make sure they all go to the great hall please, and call every other student to there as well."

Both Draco and Neville looked back at Harry with concern, but did as they were told.

Lungdren looked at the writing, and proceeded to pace. He paced patiently but was clearly taking the words in. "I'll inform Albus and Severus of these events, surely they'll want to know," he told Harry.

"You don't think this was a student?" Harry asked.

"Do you?" Lungdren asked back, giving Harry a curious look, knowing that Harry knew it wasn't. "Unfortunately, it's going to be tough to keep this away from the students at this point. Guaranteed, word has already spread abroad."

"With all due respect Professor, this is one of the main reasons why I didn't accept this job at first," Harry said rather irritably.

"Unfortunately, it's also the reason why we need you here," he replied, giving Harry a stare that reminded him so much of Snapes. It nearly made him curl in fear. "We don't know where this came from or where it may lead. It may lead nowhere, but we'll have to wait and see."

All Harry could do was nod. What else was there to do? However, seeing a bloodstained message on the wall wasn't exactly the best omen for Harry. The last time this had happened, his very own wife had been brainwashed and manipulated by Tom Riddle's diary, which was a horcrux that tried to bring him back to power, opening the Chamber of Secrets in the process. Harry stared at the message again, knowing that the meaning behind the message didn't bode a promising future. He could only hope that it was indeed a prank.

Harry and Lungdren went back up to the Great Hall. When they entered, all heads turned towards Harry. Instead of a look of amazement, there was a look of curiosity. The message appeared to have already spread around the school, undoubtedly.

Harry sat down at the head table, while Lungdren went to the podium.

"I'm sorry to have pulled all of you out of either your classes or from your free periods," he started. "As most of you appear to know, an incident occured today near the Slytherin House entrance. A cruel message was left on the wall. Pranks and theivery will not be tolerated here at Hogwarts. To avoid possible punishment, I ask that if there is any student responsible for this incident, please step forward."

Harry looked around the room, which remained at a stunned silence. He stared as nobody stepped up to Lungdren's request.

"Very well," Lungdren said. "I do believe that we at Hogwarts are beyond lying, so I will take this as no one in this room is responsible. However, in light of the current events, I asked this of all of you. Please step wisely, if you should see anything unusual or anything that could mean potential danger to you or anyone around you, please find a prefect or member of the staff. You may all go back to your day now."

While Lungdren's message was short, each student was hit hard by it, as they all walked out in a somber manner. Chatter could be heard amongst them as a few occasionally stared back at Harry. Harry could feel the eyes of the rest of the staff on him, but he avoided there stares as he walked out of the room.


	7. Riddle's Warning

Chapter VII

Riddle's Warning

Harry left the Great Hall in an almost bewildered state, he stopped nor reacted to anybody. He could here their distant voices but didn't know or care if those voices were calling out to him. He went back to his room and sat on the edge of the bed, staring out into the distance. Everything felt like a blur.

"Harry", a voice rang off in the distance. He shook his head, thinking that he were hearing things when the voice rang off again, but more pronounced. He could hear the voice of Ginny, but didn't know where it was coming from. At that very moment, a reddish fire burst from the fireplace, startling Harry. He stood up and in seconds, Ginny's face materialized in the fire.

"Ginny," Harry said in surprise. "What are doing?"

"Using Sirius' old trick," she replied. "I figured now was as good of a time as any to use it. I heard about what happened from Draco, are you okay?"

Once he was able to get over the shock of seeing Ginny, he answered. "I don't know, this is just really surreal."

"Don't think about it too much hon, it could be nothing, just a student playing a prank," she said. "Everyone knows your story, some mean kid might use that to his advantage to get attention."

"I don't believe it is Ginny," he said honestly. "I've been here for nearly a term now and I truly believe that no student here would do that."

"Than what do you think it is?" She asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

Ginny's questionable expression was more than readable in the fire, but she surprisingly didn't pursue any further, much to his relief.

"Please promise me you'll stay calm during all of this," she said.

He took a deep breath. "I promise."

"I want you to sleep tonight, Harry," she said sternly, but with a smile on her face. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I will," he said.

"I love you, and I will see you in couple of weeks."

"I love you too," he replied as the fire went out. Speaking to Ginny felt like the soothing thing he was needing. His nerves evaporated for a bit. In his current state, the feeling allowed him to feel the exhaustion that she was speaking of. He changed into his bed clothes and laid down in bed, sinking his head into the pillow. In almost a matter of seconds, he fell asleep.

The darkness that covered his eyes changed almost instantly as they fell on a black tiled hallway. The hallway was long, leading to a single door at the end. One light shone in the room, resting above the door. He found himself walking towards it slowly, nerves rose within him as the door became more and more defined. It was a blue and black door with a doorknob resting in the middle. The details of the knob were very pronounced as a large M, representing the Ministry, was revealed in the center of it. Knowing where he was, he tried to walk away, only to see the door fly open and his body, against his will thrust inside.

The door slammed shut behind him as he found himself in a dark room, filled with crystal balls. Due to the rooms lighting, the shelves of balls went into infinity, with seemingly no end. He knew this room as the Hall of Prophecies. Some time ago, Harry's own prophecy sat in this very room. It had since been destroyed in a desperate battle between him and his friends facing off with Tom Riddle's Death Eaters.

He stared around, curious to the reason why he was here.

"I need that prophecy," he heard a familiar slithering voice say. Riddle's voice echoed through the room, and a great sense of deja vu hit Harry instantly. He followed the voice, which came from just around the corner from where he stood. He walked around the shelf and before him was a scene that was all too familiar.

Sitting before him, on his knees, was his Godfather, Sirius Black. Circling him, like a snake going around its victim, was Riddle. Harry had seen this scene before, which was one of the reasons why he did not react. He more stood in his spot, confused.

"You'll have to kill me," Sirius responded.

"Oh, I will, but first you will fetch it for me," Riddle responded.

Suddenly, Riddle stopped circling, a smile began to plaster across his face as he stared away from Sirius and towards Harry himself. This, in itself, startled Harry. Sirius disappeared from the room, leaving only Riddle.

"As you fetch me, Harry," Riddle said. He turned towards Harry and walked towards him.

Harry stood his ground. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Riddle gave a harsh laugh. "Oh, you will find out soon enough my dear, young friend. I've waited over twenty years for you to find out, and let me tell you something Harry, these twenty years are much more worth it than the fourteen I spent getting back to my body all those years ago."

"Answer my question," Harry demanded.

"In due time Harry, in due time," Riddle responded in a calm tone. "In fact, I'm a little surprised your precious Dumbledore hasn't said anything to you about it. Maybe you should inquire with him, or with that traitor Severus."

"Stop procrastinating Tom," Harry said. The first sign of anger actually hit Riddle at that moment. Never liking his real name, Riddle chose to go by Voldemort, feeling that his real name was beneath him. It was Harry's weapon to get under Riddle's skin.

"You want an answer Harry," Riddle said in a scathing tone. "I will give one, when you least expect it. You will find out my answer soon enough Harry, and you will hear it loud and clear. As I stated so long ago, you are a fool Harry Potter. As that moment with your godfather proved back then. You remember don't you, falling into my little trap. You're in another one Harry, and you soon see how big the trap is."

"You're a liar," Harry said, finally interrupting Riddle. "A weak, wretched man, who thinks that all of the world is his. A man who rid himself of his family and brainwashed a number of wizards into following him just to die for him. I've beaten you once Tom, and I will do what I have to see that you're beaten again."

"I admire your courage Harry, always have," Riddle responded, with a serious expression on his face, though his voice remained calm. "But that courage has been your downfall, a weakness that you have never been able to overcome. Little do you know that your weakness has already resulted in my victory. My victory will soon show itself, and you will be no more. Goodbye Harry."

The nightmare faded as Harry found himself being lifted back into reality and landing back on his bed. He woke up in a pool of sweat, which drenched the bed. He sat up, more afraid than ever.


	8. Dumbledore's Tale

Chapter VIII

Dumbledore's Tale

Harry had woken back up in the early hours of the morning, before the rest of the school had even began to move. He found himself dressed and racing to the Headmaster's office. Upon arriving, Lungdren had just exited, undoubtedly preparing for his day as well. He caught sight of Harry immediately, who walked quickly up to him.

"Harry, what are you doing down here so early?" Lungdren asked.

"I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore," Harry replied quickly.

"What's the matter Harry?" Lungdren asked, looking worried at Harry's behavior. "Maybe I should go make sure that he's awoken before you head up there."

Harry could hear a sense of desperation at Lungdren's request. Harry had entered and made his way to the stair before the gargoyle had blocked it off. "I'm sorry Professor, but this needs to be private." He walked up the stairs, twice looking back at the worried expression of Lungdren.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he could hear a faint murmuring from the office. It became more defined once he was up close to the door.

"He must know now, Albus," the voice of Snape echoed.

"I agree," Dumbledore replied. "But I fear that we might be telling him too early."

"His nightmares are getting worse," Snape said. "I visited the portrait in his room. The Dark Lord is becoming more pronounced in his nightmares. He's becoming stronger and more aware of the situation."

"Then we have no choice, go and find Harry," Dumbledore replied.

It was at that moment that Harry opened the door to reveal that he was listening. Both Dumbledore and Snape looked surprised to see Harry walk in.

"No need to find me," Harry said, with an edge to his voice. "What's going on?"

Dumbledore gave a nod to Snape, who walked out of the frame, leaving he and Harry alone. "Please sit down Harry."

"I would rather stand," Harry said defiantely. "So, me being here was more personal than it was professional by the sound of everything."

"In a way it was both," Dumbledore said.

"I don't understand."

"From what I can gather, Severus told you about the kind of magic that Tom Riddle might have attempted before his death, am I right?" Dumbledore asked, Harry merely nodded. "I've had Severus surveying you over the last few nights to see if our theory held any sort of weight, and unfortunately, it appears that things are getting worse for you."

Harry nodded again and sat down in the nearest chair, opposite of Dumbledore's portrait. "I don't get it, why is he appearing now? I went so long without a single appearance of him in my dreams, even my nightmares."

"Unfortunately Harry, as much as I would love to have the answer for you as I normally do, I truly do not have the answer for this," Dumbledore replied, looking disappointed. "I spent nearly the entire latter half of my life examining the movements and spells that Tom had been attempting to use, whether on other or himself. Regrettably, this was a form of magic that neither I or Severus took seriously, as it was a spell that had never been proven, and only existed as a myth. It doesn't even exist in any of the books in the library's restricted section, which Tom frequented when not seen."

"Professor Snape said that if he did complete the spell and proved it's existence, that it would be painful, why? What is the process of performing this spell?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry intently while sitting back down in his chair. "If rumor should hold true, the process for the spell would have been to separate the mind from his body before his death."

"It sounds like a Horcrux, except it's with the mind and not the soul," Harry said.

"Close," Dumbledore interjected. "Unlike taking a memory out of your mind for the Penseive, this is a spell that needs to be uttered at some point before death, and it is the wizards death that will complete the spell. Once the spell is complete, the mind will take a ghost form and will latch onto to closest mind to it."

"Me," Harry whispered.

"Exactly," Dumbledore said grimly. "When you defeated Tom, you surveyed his body, meaning that you were closest when he had died, meaning that his mind transferred into yours. It's unclear how long the process would take to go into full affect on the being it inhabits, but as you might be proving, it may take years to finalize, or it might have taken this long because Tom himself was unsure on how to control the spell until now."

"Is there a known way to defeat the spell?" Harry asked.

"Severus seems to think that Occlumency will shield you, but whether or not it will completely stop the effects of it, we don't know," Dumbledore responded.

Harry gave a sigh of fear. "Does this mean that I'll slowly become him?"

"Again Harry, I do not know. We are unsure whether it completely overtakes the mind or if it becomes a dual personality, where both minds collide in a fight to control the victims actions. I can only advise you as Severus has and that is to shield your mind as much as possible to prolong Tom's actions."

"I've already let him in tonight," Harry admitted.

"But you are still here Harry," Dumbledore assured him. "You are still here to fight, keep fighting. It may be your only defense."

"I can try Professor, but it sounds like even if I do, I'm still on borrowed time," Harry said.

"You may not be Harry, which is why I urge you to fight," Dumbledore said. "For all we know, that may be the only solution. As always, I know I ask too much of you Harry, but I have to. Long past the days are we where we must act like there is no evil out there. You and I both know the untruthfulness of that assumption. Your fight may again mean our survival."


	9. A Visit from the Malfoy's

Chapter XI

A Visit from the Malfoy's

The holiday season seemed to come at a much slower pace as Harry fought with his own nightmares on each night following his meeting with Dumbledore. He kept forcing himself to awaken each night, even when the dreams were pleasant, in fear that Riddle's face would appear at any point.

When the holiday week finally arrived, he gleefully jogged to the Hogwart's Express, ready to get away from Hogwarts for a short while. He sat alone in one of the compartments, waiting for London to draw closer. While sitting on the train, gazing out of the window, the compartment door opened, revealing James on the opposite end.

"Hey son," Harry said in surprise. "I thought you would want to sit with you friends rather than your dear old dad."

"Well, I wanted to see you before we reached London," James replied.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked in concern.

"Well, I'm wondering how you're doing?" He said, equally worried.

Harry smiled at this question. "James you have nothing to worry about. I'm doing a lot better. I'm actually able to get a little bit of sleep now. I won't lie though, I was glad to end this term and finally be able to see you mom."

"Are you sure you're okay?" James asked.

"I'm quite sure James," Harry responded. "You don't need to worry about me, I'm doing fine." He smiled at James, who smiled back. "Now, let's have a great holiday. I know your mom is looking forward to seeing all of us."

James gave one last smile and left the compartment to rejoin his class. Within the hour, London finally came into view. The station platform was now visible, leading Harry to quickly look for Ginny, who came into view at the very front, standing alongside Ron and Hermione.

He ran off the train when it came to a complete stop and before the students could start filing out. He ran out of the train, not even feeling the steps coming down and wrapped his arms around Ginny, who also wrapped her arms around him.

She laughed. "I'm assuming you missed me."

"Every hour on the hour," he replied as he pulled her closer for a kiss.

Ron groaned at this. "Okay, okay," he said. "There are children around you two."

"Children or an overly protective older brother her acts like a child," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Hey, you love this overgrown child," Ron said with a smile.

"Everyday," Hermione said as she kissed him gently on the lips.

They all greeted their children as they came off the train and walked out of the station together.

"Hey Harry," Ron called out. "If you guys aren't too tired, why don't you come to mom and dad's place for dinner. We're all invited, because they felt like having a bit of an early Christmas dinner."

Harry looked at Ginny, who gave an excited look at this, obviously hoping that Harry wanted to.

"Would love to," Harry said joyfully. With that, they all jumped into their vehicles and they all followed each other the whole way there. The Weasley family home had not changed much since their youth, with exception of Ron and their children's rooms being converted to muggle collectable rooms for their father, Arthur Weasley. Arthur had been collecting muggle artifacts for years and had gotten to the point where all additional rooms, aside from his and Molly's room, were filled with artifacts.

When they pulled up to the house, several voices could be heard from the outside, indicated that there were more than just them as guest. They walked up the front door, which Ron opened for them all. With the door open, the muffled noise they had heard became more vocal. Two distinct voices stood out to Harry as he walked in as his suspicions became confirmed when he saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's parents, standing in the kitchen with Molly Weasley.

Harry still felt a little jolt when he saw either of them as they were enemies for nearly all of his youth. Once followers of Tom Riddle, Lucius and Narcissa became distant from the wizarding world after the fall of Riddle, and switched sides during the latter half of the battle, due to the protection of their son, viewing their son as far more important than Riddle.

The relationship between the Weasley's and Malfoy's was a long, painful amends, but all were on speaking terms, with Molly and Narcissa becoming close friends over the last decade. Both priding themselves as mother's who raised bright children. Arthur and Lucius, while not quite as close as Molly and Narcissa, were on much better speaking terms than they once were and both currently enjoyed happy retirements.

Lucius walked up to Harry once he entered and extended his hand. "Good evening Harry," Harry shook his hand. "Or should I say Professor Potter."

"Harry is fine Mr. Malfoy," Harry said with a laugh.

"Speaking of Professors," Molly interjected. "Draco is on his way as well."

"Yes, we wanted to get you all together, to congratulate you both on your positions at Hogwarts," Narcissa added. "So this was more of a surprise dinner, that Ron kind of brought you in a little early on."

Ron turned pink, as his mother looked a little more angered at him. "I didn't know how to stall," Ron added, as Hermione laughed silently.

"Clearly," Molly said. "Why is it, you can't drive normal on most days Ron, and yet on the day that we need you to stall, you go without a problem?"

"Bad luck I guess," Ron replied, embarrassed.

Molly than gave a laugh as well, and walked up to them hall and gave them a hug and kiss each. "We'll wait for Draco to get here and than we'll eat."

"That's fine Molly, Arthur and I needed to speak with Harry anyways," Lucius added.

While not opposed, Harry couldn't hide his curiosity as Lucius led Harry into the living room, where Authur was also sitting.

Arthur stood up and also shook Harry's hand. "Hello Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Harry said, with caution though as both Arthur and Lucius carried worried expressions.

They all sat down before Lucius and Arthur proceeded with the conversation.

"I talked to Draco a couple weeks ago," Lucius started. "He said a threatening message was left about the entrance way of the Slytherin House." Harry nodded at this. "We were just worried about your well-being and how you were taking it."

Harry looked at them both. He wanted to just lie and say that he was fine to get the conversation over with, but their worried expressions prevented him from doing so, knowing that it would just create more questions. He knew he couldn't tell them everything about himself but figured a little information and questioning of his own wouldn't hurt.

"I just don't know how to really take it, it just seems like a little too much sometimes," he replied. "What can it be a sign of?"

"Unfortunately Harry," Arthur responded. "Signs of any sort of dark magic or threat is not good, and with you being at Hogwarts, it makes any sort of dark wizard or dark magic practicing wizard more interested in revealing themselves. After all, you are very much the symbol of hope for the wizarding world, then and now."

"If there was a dark wizard out there, I would like to think we would have captured them," Harry said. "There's no one that could have concealed themselves as good as Voldemort."

"Very true, which is why Narcissa and I are here today," Lucius added.

Harry stared with a little more curiosity at Lucius, who leaned in to appear to want to whisper, as to not be heart. He gave a quick nod to Arthur, who nodded back and got up to leave the room. This made Harry even more concerned.

"Now, Dumbledore nor Severus would like me telling you this, but they have conversed with me over your situation," Lucius said.

"Why?" Harry asked, not trying to be offensive, but it seemed more than strange that Lucius was conversed with and he wasn't told.

"They came to me because of my connections with the Dark Lord during the war, questioned me on what other information I could offer them that might be useful," Lucius replied. "And that's when they learned of the possible spell that might be bound on you."

"How do you know about it?" Harry asked, his interest piqued. "Especially if it's unknown? Tom didn't just confide in anybody."

Lucius sat back, a great deal of embarrassment, and what appeared to be shame, came across his face. "Because I told him about it years ago," he said, putting his head down.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. This definitely came as a surprise. "How?" Was the only question he could muster.

Lucius took a little time to collect himself and continued. "When I was a boy, my father once told be a story about a supposed mythical wizard named, Rupert Slayer, a wizard who survived transferring his mind into younger wizards when he was close to death. According to the story, his mind lived for three hundred years, taking over the minds of young wizards, both male and female. The story ends with an unknown wizard finding out his secret and killing him in his sleep before he could utter the spell again, never telling a soul about his discovery, therefore the spell was never documented."

"I've never heard of a Rupert Slayer before," Harry said.

"I think the name was made up by my father in all honesty," Lucius said. "But it could be possible that such a name may have not been discovered if the wizard was indeed transferring his mind into other known wizards."

"Why did you tell Voldemort that?" Harry asked.

"He overheard us talking one day, I had brought up the story with Goyle. He was surprisingly intrigued and wanted to hear the rest of it."

Harry could understand why such a story would be appealing to Riddle. Riddle's mission in life was not only rule the wizarding world but to live forever. A mind transferring spell would definitely catch his interest.

"Excuse me boys." Harry's train of thought was broken by Molly. "But Draco is here, and we're ready to eat."

"Okay, Molly," Lucius replied.

Harry stood up, but as he did, the world around him began to spin. His body felt as though it was aparating against his will and felt as though he were going to be sick. The home around him began to fade away slowly, as the silouette figure of a man began to form. As he materialized, Harry began to fall further. The slowly forming image of Tom Riddle appeared before him as he fell to the ground and his world turned to black.


	10. A Threat at the Graveyard

Chapter X

A Threat at the Graveyard

The blackness within Harry's eyes began to dissapate. He no longer found himself on the ground. On the contrary, he was was now standing. The environment around him began to cool, and a bluish, night-like lighting began to flood his vision. His vision began to reveal, small, headstones, and white snow that was falling from the sky. His vision didn't need to clear up to reveal that he was at the Graveyard in Godric Hollow.

He looked around, disbelieving that he was here. He must have been dreaming, but was unable to wake himself up. He walked the graveyard, but only needed to step a few feet before he was directly in front of the headstone that mattered most to, his parents. Harry was always able to tell his parent's gravestone apart, not because of his many visits, but because of it's inscription.

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."

However, something was very irregular about the headstone as it sat now. While the headstone itself was exactly how it appeared as always, the item in front of him was unusual. Sitting in front of the headstone was a wreath of redroses. While this would not be unusual for anyone leave, this particular wreath Harry had not seen for over twenty-years.

It was the same wreath that Hermione had materialized through magic when they both first came to Godric Hollow to find Bethilda Bagshot, a legendary woman who they tried to meet on their mission to find horcruxes. Before Harry could further investigate, the environment froze. All of the snow that was falling onto the ground stopped in mid-air. Harry might have been impressed by the sight of it, if he hadn't known that this was not a normal situation.

"You remember this moment, don't you Harry," the voice of Tom Riddle sounded off, appearing just behind Harry and walking closer.

Harry didn't speak, he actually found himself speechless.

"It hurts you to see this doesn't it," Riddle said. "But it especially hurt when you saw the first time."

Harry than looked at Riddle in surprise.

"Oh yes Harry, I know how you felt," Riddle continued. "That same feeling you have now, don't you? That feeling of failure, and shame. You think to yourself, that if you had only not existed, the two wizards who rest beneath this grave, and the many who rest elsewhere that died for you, would all still be here."

Harry shook his head, clearing out whatever emotions he felt. "Where are you playing at Tom? The same could be said about you."

"True, very true," Riddle acknowledged. "But those are people I wished to die, can you same the same Harry?"

"Really, would you say the same about your mother?" Harry asked.

Voldemort's cold smile slowly went away and was replaced by a look of anger.

"What's the matter Tom? Weren't expecting me to bring that up were you? You've always wanted to know your mother haven't you Tom? It's sad when a family member is stripped away from you before you even get to know them, isn't it? Just think Tom, if you had a mother, where would you be? Or better yet, where you be if you hadn't followed the prophecy the first time and killed my mother and father? Maybe you wouldn't have had to go searching for your body for fourteen years."

These words struck Riddle hard as his red eyes flared, staring directly into Harry's. Suddenly, just as quickly as his anger burst, it quickly disappeared, revealing the calm Riddle once more. In fact, he began to laugh.

"Oh Harry, you've gotten quite brave as you've gotten older. No longer the fourteen year-old I met during the Tri-Wizard Tournament are you?" Riddle asked. "I see you have become quite an expert at playing games as well, but let me make something perfectly clear Harry. I see your fear, and see your uncertainty. I know the questions you asked Dumbledore, and to answer them for you...in only a matter of time. In fact, view this as your final warning. The games stop here, goodbye Harry."

At that very moment, the world slowly became dark again.

"Harry," a distance voice began to say, it's echo getting closer to him as he felt his body entering back into the real world. He felt himself wake up and he began to move his body. He opened his eyes, which slid into focus, revealing him to be back in the Weasley's living room. Everyone, including the Malfoys and Weasleys, with Ginny and Molly closest, staring directly at him with concern.

Ginny immediately wrapped Harry into a tight hug, breathing in distess. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You passed out, you've been out for a couple hours now," Ginny explained.

Once Harry felt fully aware of where he was, he got up quickly.

"I need to speak to Snape," he stated.

Everyone looked at him with concern. "You'll have to go back to the school for that."

"I know, I'll use the Floo Network to get into the Headmaster's office," he explained.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow," Ginny asked desperately. "You need to eat something."

Harry grabbed onto her hand before entering into the fireplace, grabbing floo powder in the process. "I'll be back right after, I promise, but this is important...trust me."

She took a breath and nodded in agreement. "Come back safe," she said.

Harry nodded and walked into the fire place, holding the powder up. "Hogwart's Headmaster's Office," he said aloud and through the powder down, becoming covered in a cool clear flame, which surround him. When the flame disappeared, he found himself within the first place of the Headmaster's office, just below Dumbledore's portrait.

"Good evening, Harry," Dumbledore said before Harry even stepped out.

"I need to speak with Snape," Harry said urgently.

Dumbledore nodded and within a matter of seconds the entrance to Snapes portrait opened, revealing the long hallway. Harry walked down the length of it and turned to Snapes photo, where Snape was waiting for him.

"Another nightmare, Potter?" Snape asked, already knowing the reason's for Harry's visit, and looking concerned. "Arthur sent an emergency message to Lungdren, whom informed Albus.

"He said it was a final warning," Harry explained. "What does he mean?"

"He means exactly that," Snape explained. "That means that the Dark Lord is fully aware of what is going on and knows what he has to do to complete the spell. How much time we have until he takes action, I don't know. According to author, you passed out, which could mean that might have been the moment where he learned how to control you, but only time will tell if that is indeed what happened. Was there anything important you could take away from the experience you had with the Dark Lord."

Harry thought back quickly to the nightmare and remember only one thing. "The only thing that I recall is that he doesn't like being reminded of his own past."

Snape actually appeared to think about this answer seriously, sitting down in his chair. "That actually might be a very important weapon Potter."

"How?" Harry asked.

"You and Albus are the only two that I know of that have used Tom's past as a lethal weapon on him," Snape explained. "Being reminded of his past is a reminder that he himself is no different than the wizards he use to hunt and kill. The blood traitors as he would call them. In many ways that was one of the reasons why he hated you. It wasn't just that you were the chosen one, it was the fact that you were very much the mirror image of him. Unfortunately, by his own accord, in killing your parents, he turned you into what he was as a child...an orphan to be raised by muggles.

"In many ways, that's why he wanted you dead. If he could kill you, he would be killing that image, that reflection of himself. Maybe continuing to be that reflection is the answer."

"It's made him even angrier. He's usually more dangerous in that state," Harry said reasonably.

"Dangerous, yes. But maybe we can get him angry enough to slip over his own feet." Snape replied.


End file.
